Lily and Leo Moments
by killerninja123
Summary: These short stories takes place both before and after the Stolen Chariot. Hope you like it! PJO and HoO character maybe OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Enjoy the chapter!**

**This takes place after the Crossdress Demigod and the year before the Stolen Chariot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First date<p>

Lily POV

"Lily wake up!" said a familiar voice

I woke with a start. I turn my head and saw Piper. I look at the time. It was only six in the morning. I glared at her. Why does she has to wake me up on that time. Even though she is the head consular, I really want to have a reason why she woke me up early than my other siblings.

I groaned. "Piper, it's six in the morning! Let me get some sleep!"

I pulled my blanckets over me, but Piper pulled them back. I burried my head under the pillow. Piper took my pillow and turned on the blinds. The sun was seriously up today.

"Lily, your alarm clocked ran out of batteries!" Piper said. "It's actually nine thirty!"

My head jercked up. I look at her clock and saw she was right. I cursed. I grab my clothes and went to the showers. After I was done, I started to get dressed. I can't believe this has to happen to me! I put on some nice clothes. For once it was girl clothes. Even though it's not the weekend, but it is spring break. On breaks and weekends I wear girl clothes. I wore a green shirt with sleeves that goes to my elbows, a long black skirt with leggings, and black flats. I brushed my hair. It was still wet, but I didn't care. It was getting a little bit too long. I'm thinking of cutting it after break. As I finished getting drssed I went back to my cabin. Piper had food in there when I got in. I ate some breakfast and put on my lily necklace and lily hairclip. Then I got out my black purse.

I sigh and sat down on the bed. "Can this morning get any worse?"

Piper chuckled. "No, but your not the only one who overslepted."

I raise an eyebrow and I turned to the Hepheatsus cabin. I saw Leo running back and forth to the mess hall, the showers, and his cabin. I walked out of my cabin and waited for Leo to come out. Few minutes later Leo came out, but as he came out he triped and fell on the steps.

I chuckled a little. "Leo are you okay?"

Leo look up and gave me his crazy smiles. "Yeah, just did that unpropose."

I cross my arms and smiled a little. "Yeah, right."

I held out my hand to help him up. He grab my hand. Before I could react of what he's planning, he pushed my forward on him. I gasped as I fell on him. My face was two inches close to Leo's face. I blushed madly. My heart started to pound.

Leo started to laugh. "You look cute when you blushed."

I blushed more. I gave him a tiny push. "Leo, you seriously startled me there."

Leo smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I got up and tried to help him up again, this time he didn't pushed me on him. Then we saw some flashes of light. We turned aorund and asw Leo's siblings taking pictures of us. I blushed while Leo was getting angery.

"You guys, seirously have to do that?" Leo shouted. "Ever heard of privatcy!"

"Come on, the picture was good." Jake said showing the picture to us.

Leo's head burst into flames. I can see why everyone calls him 'Hot-Head' sometimes. I smiled weakly and pulled Leo by his arm. I don't want him to cause any trouble just becaues his siblings were spying on us. Jake and the rest of the Hepheastus kids started to snickered as if they've plan this to make Leo angery. I tried to pull Leo's arm, but he just stayed put.

"When I get my hands on you-" Leo started to say

"Come on let's go!" I shouted to get his attention before something bad happens.

Leo turned to me. "Huh? Oh yeah, the date!"

I sigh. At least I got his attention now. Leo put his arm around my shoulders and then she took one last look at his siblings. He mouthed: _I'll deal with you guys later! _I shook my head a little. I really got to do something about this. We went to Leo's car and we saw something on the wind shield wipers. I pick up the two small papers and smiled a little. There was two tickets for the Yankees game today at noon.

Leo peered over my shoulder. "Huh? I bet either Percy and Annabeth did this or Piper and Jason."

"Piper and Jason." We both said

"Annabeth likes the Yankess." I said. "She wouldn't even give up a ticket."

"That's true." Leo agreed. "One time I did try to steal her tickets and then she beat me up."

"Why did you try to steal her tickets?" I asked chuckling

"I wanted to see if that was true." Leo replied

I chuckled some more. Leo open the car door for me. I blushed a little. Even though we're dating now he doesn't have to be a gentleman all the time during the date.

"You don't have to do that." I said

"Come on, I'm your boyfriend!" Leo said. "Besides don't all boyfriends do this?"

I wasn't sure about that part. I saw Petunia and her mortal boyfriend Vernon do that a lot so I guess some boyfriends do that. I nodded a little. I went inside the car. Leo closed the door and we went to the driver's seat. Leo started the engine and drove out of Camp Half-Blood. My legs were shaking a little. I was nervous about our first date together. Yesterday, Piper threaten Leo if something bad happens to me, she'll kill him very painfully. I still can't believe she didn't get over the 'I fell off the cliff in the quest.' I mean that was like a eleven days ago can she just get over it? I shook my head a little. I knew Piper can't get over it. Even in the future she won't get over it. She's so over protective of me.

I looked at the window. I was staring at the window with my own reflection. There I saw myself being nervous on a date, but I knew it'll be alright. I mean this is our very first date and I never been on a date before, but this one, so I might be able to be all right. Plus Leo is here with me and I always love to be with him. Seeing him right next to me makes me calm down a little. Then in several minutes later we were at the baseball statuim. Before I got out, Leo open the door for me.

I sigh. "You really don't have to do that too."

"I know, but I just can't help it." Leo said cheerfully.

I shook my head. I got out of the car. Leo put his hand around my waist. I blushed a little. Even though were going out, I still blush when we either hold hands, kissed, or other romantic things. It just makes my heart pound a lot. When we went to the statuim we got really good seats and a great view.

This is my second time to watch a baseball statuim. The first time I went there when I was ten. My Aunt Lavender and Uncle Steven forced me to carry all of their stuff to the statuim and payed their food for them. I couldn't eat anything becaues they won't let me. Then after that they left me there and I had to walk all the way home. They thought that I would die from the whole entire trip hime, but I didn't. After that I got grounded and couldn't eat dinner. Thinking about that memory just sickened me.

"You okay, Lils?" Leo asked

My head jerked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Remembering your first trip to a baseball game with your aunt, uncle and cousin?" Leo guessed

I nodded. "Yes."

"Horrible time?"

"Uh-huh."

Leo smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to him. I smiled and the game started. Some hours pass when we watch the game. We were having a great time. Then they started to show those kissy cams at people. I prayed to myself hopeing Leo and I won't be in it. It'll just be too embrassing to kiss in public.

The first kissy cam showed an adult couple. They were actually wanted to be seen by the cameras. Everyone was cheering as they kissed when they saw them in the screen. The second were two couples that were fourteen year olds. They were friends, but one of them confessed and the other confessed after him. Everyone was awing at them and then they kissed. I found that very romantic. Which was very odd for me to think like that.

"These kissing cams are the best." Leo said. "It's funny to see their reactions on the screen."

"Yeah." I said. "but it's also cute too."

Then the kissing cams showed two sixteen year old couples. The girl had red hair and she had bright green eyes. Her boyfriend next to her had curly black hair, brown eyes, pointy ears, and a crazy smile. My mouth drop open. This can't be happening.

"There seems to be a good looking man and a very hot girl on the screen." Leo said

I slap my forehead. "Leo that's us!"

"Oooohhhh." Leo replied in awed.

"This is too embrassing!" I said as I blushed furiously

I look in the corner of my eyes and saw Leo blushing. I groaned a little. This is just too embrassing. I never expected us to be in the screen. I cover my face from the audience. I can't bare to look at the screen of Leo and I. Plus this might on T.V!

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience chanted

Then Leo out my hands off of my face. He gave me his comfort smiles. I smiled back. He place his hand behind my head. Then he leaned on me. Our lips met as we kissed. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. The audience started cheering. The kiss was soft, but passionate too. We blushed furiously as we kissed. After that we pulled away. We were both smiling at each other. Two hours later the game was finishes. Leo and I held hands as we walk back to the car. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"That was a fun date." Leo said

I nodded in agreement. "Also enjoyable, but also embrassing too."

As we went back to the car, Leo cupped my chin and gave me a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he held my waist. I got to admit, but this was a great first date.

Meanwhile behind a tree where Leo's car is. . .

"Jake you got the picture?" Nyssa asked

Jake nodded greedily. "Yeah, I took it when they kissed. Man, this is awsome!"

"Lily's reaction was so priceless!" Harley said excitedly

"They were so blushing like hell." Martin laughed

"You know, Leo will kill us if he found out." Emily said

"You mean if he finds out." Jake said smirking at his siblings.

"If is good." The rest of the Hepheastus siblings all said

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Next chapter called Lily's Birthday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lily's Brithday<p>

Lily POV

I open my eyes as the rays of sun came through the window. My eyes's were blury as I woke. When my vision got into sight I saw a face that was an inch close to me. The person had black curly hair and black eyes.

"Good morning." Leo said

I screamed and fell off of my bed. I hit my head hard as I fell. I rubbed my head. I knew that was going to leave a bruise or a bump. I got up as I breathe heavily. Leo was laughing his butt off. I sigh. Today is a special day for me and to make my morning special he just scared me half to death? He gave me a fricken heart attack!

"Do you really have to do that, Leo?" I questioned my boyfriend. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"I thought I can surprise you into a nice birthday morning." Leo chuckled. "Plus a birthday kiss from your cool, awsome, most handsome boyfriend!"

I chuckled. "Did Piper let you in?"

"Yeah, she asked a lot me of questions why I want to be in here and all." Leo replied. "Seriously she's too over protective of you. It's been like a month and she can't get over the 'You fell off the cliff.'"

"Well it's Piper, even for a year she can't get over it." I said. "Can you wait for me outside of the cabin? I need to change."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Leo said. "You're in your pajamas."

Leo went out of the cabin. I closed the windows with the curtains and began to change. I wore a green T-shirt for mens, saggy blue pants, Nike shoes, my emerald green necklace, and a lily hairclip. Then I felt something arounf my legs. I look down and saw two dogs. One dog had red fur and green eyes, while the other dog is blond and has black eyes. I smiled. Even though my parents were turned into dogs after they died when I was a year old, I'm still getting used to the fact that they are dogs, but I'm glad that I'm getting to know them. Leo made callars for them to talk so I can understand them. I wonder how they knew about Leo, I thought. I remember in the dream that my stepmother told me fire will protect and love me. I'm still curious of how they knew about information. Did my mother, Aphrodite told them?

"Hi, Mom, Dad." I said

"Happy Brithday, Lily." Mom said.

"My little flower is seventeen." Dad weeped.

"Dad, it's no big deal." I assured him. "Besides, I'm just glad that I'm going to have a fun birthday, unlike my other birthdays."

"What do you mean?" Mom asked

"Aunt Lavender, Uncle Steven, and Petunia always 'forget' my birthday." I replied added air quotes on forget. "So I never got a bithday present before, a birthday cake, and a party."

"I'm going to kill Lavender." Mom muttered

"I'm with you there Rose." Dad agreeing with Mom.

Then I heard knocking on the door.

"Hey, Lily are you done yet?" Leo called through the door.

"Yes, I'm done!" I called back

Dad growled. "I hate him."

"I think he's a very kind boy that cares a lot about Lily, Nathan." Mom said

"But I still hate him." Dad repeated

I chuckled. "I'll be going now and Dad, be kind to Leo when he's in here."

"I won't promise that last part." Dad said

I shook my head. I think Dad and Piper should have a club about Leo dating me and they'll find evil plans to make him miserable. I went out of the door and saw Leo holding bouquet lilies. They were differnt kinds of lily flowers I ever seen. The flower petal was white, but there was firy swirls around them. Then I knew who did those flowers. My mother Aphrodite. I think she likes Leo and I in her favorite couple list. I hope she doesn't talk or spy on us on her 'Favorite Couples' on Hepheastus T.V. That'll be embrassing. She already did Hazel and Frank in her show.

"Happy birthday." Leo said as he handed me the flowers.

I took the flowers and smell them. They were very nice and lovely.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"That's the the only present you'll be getting!" Leo said excitedly. "There's going to be a lot more."

"A lot?" I questioned him. "How many?"

"I don't know I lost count." Leo replied

I chuckled. "Well let's get going then. If you stay too long in front of my cabin with me. . .my father will try to get you."

Leo nodded. "Okay, but I don't see why he hates me for some reason Oh and I need to take you to some places."

We held hands and went to the car. I wonder how many surprises I'll have on my birthday. I look over at the mess hall to see my siblings, but they weren't there. I found that kind of odd. Also this morning was odd too becaues when I woke up I didn't see Piper or the rest of my siblings. Well only Drew was in the cabin and I can see why they don't want her to come with them. Somehow Annabeth wasn't at her table, including Percy, Ellie, Nico, and Jason. Even Grover wasn't with the rest of his satyr friends too. I look at the roman tables and Reyna, Hazel, and Frank weren't there too. I raise an eyebrow. I found that very wierd. I wonder where are they.

When we got into the car, Leo drove. I wonder what Leo _is _planning for my birthday. I mean this is Leo so I bet it is something cool, but sometimes insane the same time. Then twenty minutes later we were at the one of the places that Leo told me.

"A zoo?" I questioned him

"What?" Leo asked

"Nothing, just terrible, but funny memory." I replied

Leo nodded in understanding. "Tell me what happen."

I sigh. "Okay. It was summer before I went to the all boys school, met you, and before I went to camp. It was Petunia's and her boyfriend, Vernon's anniversary. My Aunt Lavender and Uncle Steven had to bring me along becaues the baby-sitter broked her leg."

Leo snickered. "Baby-sitter?"

"They thought I still needed one becaues I was abnormal." Lily explained. "So they took me and I was bored out of my mind. My aunt and uncle won't let me see the animals, but only one animals. We were looking at the reptiles and Petunia wanted the cobra to move and do something. She got bored less than a minute. She called the snake boring and went to see the others. So I talked to the snake. I said, 'I know how that feels. Being left out and not being with the people you are with. It must be hard' Then the snake nodded at me. 'Where do you come from, anyway?' I asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. I peered at it. Cobra, Amazon. Then I asked again 'Was it nice there?' cobra jabbed its tail at the sign again and I read on. The snake was a bred in the zoo. So I felt sad and said 'Oh, I see — so you've never been to Amazon?' Suddenly Petunia came and shoved me around enough to break my ribs. I got so angery and tired of their unkindess twords me, that the window disappeared and Petunia fell into the cobra habitat."

Leo roared with laughter. "Oh my gods, that must be very halarious!"

I chuckled. "It was, but my fun didn't last long. Petunia couldn't get out of the snake habitat. Everyone panic and blamed me as if it was my faut, even though it was an accident or should I say accidentle magic. When we got back, Uncle Steven pulled my hair and shoved me into my room. He said and I quote, 'Grounded-No meals-Ever!' After summer I was sent here and met you. You, Leo changed everything. You became my first best friend and during school, I fell in love with you during that time, and then after out quest together you became my boyfriend."

Leo smiled. "I'm glad, but I think this time, you will have a great time at the zoo than the first. I mean you're with me, your awsome most coolest boyfriend ever! Something funny might happen us."

"Mostly you." I said

Leo shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, mostly me."

We got out of the car and headed to wear they were selling the tickets. I payed the tickets and we went inside. I do hope Leo was right, becaues I do want this day to make my day happy. We first went to see the tigers, but soon after that we saw the lions. I mostly wanted to see the lions becaues it is Leo's name. We watch a lion show were the trainer made the lion did some tricks as if it was from a circus. After the lion, we went to the dolphins. I got to admit, I always wanted to see real dolphins when I was a kid, but I never get to see them because of my aunt and uncle. We watch the dolphin show and it was a blast. The dolphins mostly splashed Leo and I becaues we were at the front row and they knew we weren't normal humans. With my telepathy and empathy, they told me that they mostly like demigods better than normal humans. Also they told me to say hi to Percy when we get back from camp.

Then we went to see the monkeys. I thought the little ones were cute, while Leo was making jokes at them. Some of the jokes were kind of offensive to them. One of the larger little monekys was kind of angery at Leo for making those jokes, so the moneky went on the bars, reached out his hands out of the bars, and grabbed Leo by his neck and started to strangle him. I can tell you that with telepathy, the moneky was cussing his head off. It took me, ten minutes for the monkey to let go of Leo. After that Leo was afraid to go near the little ones and not the big ones, which I think he should be afriad.

After our morning at the zoo together, we went to the amusement park. I haven't been to an amusement park for a long time. It's been nine years I've been an an amusement park.

"Were should we go first?" I asked

"You decide." Leo replied. "It's your birthday. Besides have you been to an amusement park?"

I nodded. "Of course.

Leo took my head and we started running to the rides. I thought we were going on those race car rides, bumper cars, or the feris wheel, but when we got closer to the ride, it turned out to be a roller coaster. My mouth drop. I haven't been on those fo nine years as usual.

As we got on the roller coster I sat next to Leo. We put on our seat belts. The machine started and we went up a giant hill. I wasn't afriad of height at all, but the view was amazing. When the coster went down all of the people on board started screaming. My eyes widen in excitment. Leo laughing was cheerfully. In the ride we went rhough two loops more hills and we even went through water. After the ride finished, Leo and I were soaking wet.

"I didn't know they added the water." Leo said. "But who cares, that was awsome!"

"It was!" I said cheerfully.

Then Leo grabbed my hand. "Now come on, lets win some prizes!"

The next thing Leo started running, while I was in the air as he held my hand. As we got to the booth, Leo payed the money, and the man gave him three baseballs to throw at a three bottles. Leo held one of the baseballs in his hand and threw the ball. He missed twice in a row and had one more ball to get a strike at the three water bottles. Leo grabed the last ball and threw it. This time he got all of them knocked down.

"Yes!" Leo shouted.

"Here you go." The man said as he handed Leo the prize.

"Here." Leo said as he gave the prize to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked

Leo nodded eagerly. "Heck yeah! It's your birthday after all!"

The prize was a plush toy lion. I got to admit it was cute. I smiled and gave Leo a kiss on the cheek. His face turned red as fire. Then I heard some growling. I frowned and look around to see if there was any monsters around here, but then I rezkied that the growling came from Leo. His face turned a darker shade of scarelet.

"Hungry?" I guessed

"Maybe." Leo said trying to ignore the growling.

"We should get something to eat." I said. "Then we can continue to win some prizes."

We went to the food court and got some hotdogs and sodas. I haven't ate these for a while. Leo and I were having a great time eating lunch together. Even though we have picnics sometimes, but Leo's siblings, Piper (over protectiveness), Jason, and the rest of my friends always spied at us to see what's going to happen. Being here with him and no one here to spy on us makes me feel happy, but there was something on my mind of what happen this morning.

"What do you think is going on at camp?" I asked

Leo choked. "What do you mean?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Leo, all of our friends were not here in the morning. Do you know what's going on?"

Leo shook his head and quickly said. "No, I don't know a thing. Nobody ever tells me anything these days."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't know what there up to."

As I continue to eat my lunch, I was still concern about where was Piper and the rest of my friends were. I hadn't seen here in the morning at all. Now I think about it, my half sister Petunia (Daughter of Nathan Taylor and Rose Taylor) wasn't at the mess hall too. Even the rest of the Hecate kids. I found that odd becaues Petunia is always with Lou Ellen and Petunia and I are the decendants of Hecate so we hang out with the Hecate kids. Well whatever it is I hope they'll come back soon. I seriously wanted to see them.

After lunch we got some icecream. I got vanilla, while Leo had chocolate, but then Leo accidently tripped on something and his face landed one his ice cream. I was shock at first then I started laughing. Leo laughed along with me. I took out a hankerchief and cleaned his face. After that funny moment, we sat down at a bench and ate our creamy dessert. As we finished, Leo got some cotton candy. We both have to share it becaues it was the last one, but I didn't care. The deliscious treat was white cotton candy with red swirls around it. Somwhow it reminded me of the flowers that Leo gave me.

We also went to other booths too. This time it was my turn to win a prize for Leo. We went to a booth that you have to throw darts at the bull's eye. I groaned a little. I don't like darts, but only archery. For some reason I find archery better than darts even though threre the same. Even though I did a lot of archery in camp, I still couldn't make it into the bull's eye. Only an inch close to it. I payed the money and the man gave me three darts. I tried to make it into the bulls eye, but I only got very closer to it. So the man that runs the booth gave me a prize that I almost got the three darts in. The prize was a red fire plushy. Somehow I thought that was kind of ironic that Leo is a fire user and this plush toy is a fire plushy.

"Here." I said as I handed Leo the plush toy.

Leo looked at the toy and then he looked at me. "Are you sure? It is your birthday after all."

I nodded. "Yes, Leo you gave me the lion and I wanted to repay you by giving you this."

Leo smiled and took the plush toy. "You know it is kind of ironic is it? The plush toy is fire?"

"Yes, it is." I agreed

Leo look at the time on is watch. His eyes widen. "It's four thirty, we need to get going."

"Why?" I asked

"I need to show you your next birthday surprise." Leo replied

Leo grabbed my hand and then we started running out of the amusement park. I wanted to know what's the other surprise was, but I guess I'll find out. As we got into the car, Leo drove seriously fast as if he planned my birhtday and keeping the track of time. We got to camp at five o'clock. Somehow everything was empty. No one was doing their activities and all the cabins look abandon.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"I don't know." Leo replied. "You need to get change."

I look at him. "Why?"

"Well, I do have a surprise for you." Leo reminded me. "I want you to look nice."

"Okay then." I said awkwardly

"I'll meet you at the front of your cabin." Leo said.

I nodded. Then Leo dashed into his cabin. I raise an eyebrow. This will be either a great and wierd birthday for me. I wonder why Leo is acting so wierd. Besides I can tell weather he is lying or not and he is not lying at all. Just being wierd and strange. I went to my cabin and went inside. I thought I'll be seeing Piper, my siblings, or my parents, but they were not here.

"This is getting strange." I said to myself

I went to my bed and put the lion plushy down, next to my picture of Leo. There found a green dress, shoes, and a fire hairclip. This was getting very odd, even for me. Since Leo did say that I have to look nice for the surprise, I guess I'll wear the dress then even though it'll kill me. I went into the showers and get a long relaxing shower. After that, I put on the green dress. It was a nice dress. It had straps and a small v-neck, and it went to my knees. I put on my green necklace and I put on my black flats and went out of the showers all ready for the surprise. As I walk to my cabin, I saw Leo looking very nice too. He was wearing a greenish blackish long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. We both blushed as we saw each other.

"You look. . . wow!" Leo amazed

"Thank you." I said as my face was the same color as my hair. "You look very nice too."

We walked to the mess hall as our faces still blushed. When we got to the mess hall, it was closed with door. I didn't even know the mess hall has doors. As I gaszed at the window it was all dark and it looks like no on ewas there.

"Are you ready for your final surprise?" Leo asked

I nodded. "Yes."

Then I notice there was a red button on the door and no door knobs. I notice there was writing on the door. It says: Project SB. Project SB? What does that means? Leo press the button and the doors went inside the earthy ground. As we took one step in the mess hall, suddenly the lights came on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted

I gasped at first then I found myself being dumbfounded. Everyone was here. I mean everyone. All of my siblings, friends, and parents were here. I was surprised that my mother, Aphrodite, Hecate, and Hepheastus was here. Everything was decorated with many different types of lily flowers. The tables were covered with different colors of clothes, but mostly green, purple, and red. At the Aphrodite table there was a cake. The cake was white, with red frosting that shaped like fire, also had white lily flowers and green fire on the background.

I looked at Leo. "You planned all of this?"

Leo nodded as he blushed. "Yeah, I remember you told me you never had a brithday party or cake before 'cause your aunt and uncle will always 'forget.' So after out first date, I started planning. I told everyone about it and they all agree we should make you a surprise birthday party. I also planned taking you to the zoo and the amusement park so Piper and everyone else will get all the stuff for your party."

Tears were in my eyes. I hugged Leo and everyone cooed except my father who growled. After the hug, we broke apart. Leo out his hand around my waist.

"Now lets get this party started!" Leo shouted

Everyone cheered and turned on the music. I finally got to meet my thousand great-grandmother, Hecate. Also Leo intoduced me to his father, Hepheastus. Leo and I went to a table and ate dinner together. As usual, Leo's siblings were spying at us, but Hecate, put them in a box and took there cameras away so they won't bother us. Also my stepmother Rose put my father in the box along with Leo's siblings, which my father was crying his eyes out when he saw Leo being with me. After dinner Aphrodite brought the cake in front of me. The words had green icing on it with greek writing. Leo lit the candles, then eveyone started to sing happy brithday.

"Make a wish." Leo said

"I already got my wish." I said

I kissed Leo on the lips. Everyone awed, while my father was getting furious at the sight of this. We broke apart and I blew the candels. Chiron cut the cake and handed everyone a piece. The cake was really good. The flavor was vanilla chocolate. After I ate my birthday cake, I open the pressent.

I got a tank with a baby sea horse, from Percy, a book of spells, from Hecate, makeup and jewlery from Aphrodite no surprise there, a white diamond lily with a victory wearth from Nico and Ellie, a green emerald from Hazel, a green floating star and a plane ticket to L.A from Piper, camoflauge armor from Hepheastus, a scarpbook of Leo and I from Leo's siblings which Leo started to chase them around the mess hall, a journal book from Annabeth, a imperial gold dagger from Reyna, and two mirriors that you can communicate from Frank. I gave the other mirrior to Leo so we can comunicate in long distance. Then everyone started to dance. Leo and I were about to dance, but Hecate came.

"May, I talk to my granddaughter for a minute, Valdez?" Hecate asked

Leo nodded. "Yes, Lady Hecate."

I look at Leo and his eyes told me to go with Hecate. I sigh and went with her. We walked out of the mess hall were outside was quiet and peaceful. As we walked we were in front of a garden that the satyrs made. Hecate picked a flower out of the garden. It was a white lily flower.

"Is there anything on your mind?" Hecate asked

"Well there is one." I replied

"What is it?"

"In my quest when I was at my aunt and uncle's house, I had a dream and saw my father and stepmother." I explained. "After my quest, they were dogs. I wonder how come I saw them human in my dream, but they were actually dogs right now. How come it's like that?"

Hecate smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, Lily, you are above you father. Nathan has the same powers as you, but yours are rare than his. When Nathan was a dog, he wanted to contact you. So when he's in your dream, he appears as human instead of a dog. In any dream he can still appear as human."

I nodded. "That makes sence now."

"Now go back to your party." Hecate said as she put the lily flower in my hair. "Your boyfriend will be waiting for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I gave Hecate a hug and went back into the party. Annabeth was on stage for some reason. As I got to Leo who is waiting at the dance floor. He smiled as he saw me. Everyone started to go to their seats. I guess they wanted to see me dancing with Leo. Which it'll be embrassing.

"How's talking to Hecate?" Leo asked

"It was nice." I replied

Leo held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. My heart started pounding as if it was a time bomb that wanted to explode.

"Alright, everyone were going to see, Lily and Leo dance." Annabeth said in the microphone. "You two love brids will dance when the song starts."

"A song?" I asked. "What kind of song?"

"A song, that I'll be singing." Annabeth replied. "Leo picked it out."

Then as we heard the song starting, Leo and I started to dance and Annabeth started to sing:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<em>  
><em>I want this to last<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>

_?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so?<em>  
><em>I can't let you go<em>  
><em>I want you in my life<em>

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry<em>  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all<em>  
><em>You make me rise when I fall<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<em>  
><em>I want this to last<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so?<em>  
><em>I can't let you go<em>  
><em>I want you in my life<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?<em>  
><em>I want this to last<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>

After the song was over, everyone started cheering. Leo and I stopped dancing, but we didn't leave our dancing position. We started clapping for Annabeth's singing. I got to admit, she does sing very well. Percy of all people was clapping seriously louder of all.

"She's so cute when she sings!" Percy said

Leo and I chuckled at that part. Typicall Percy. Then everyone went to the dance floor and started dancing. I chuckled a little. Percy and Annabeth started dancing. Then Ellie, Nico, Hazel, and Frank went to the dance floor and started to dance too. Leo and I started to dance again. We look into each other's eyes.

"So what do you think of your birthday?" Leo asked

I smiled at him. "It was great. Thank you."

Leo leaned on me and met my lips. I heard someone screaming 'No!' in the distance which I knew it was my father, Nathan, but I didn't care. I want to enjoy this moment with Leo.

Meanwhile on the roof of the mess hall. . .

"I can't believe, Leo chased us!" Jake said

"At least Lily accepted her present from us." Nyssa mentioned

"Emily, did you took the pictures when Leo and Lily were at the zoo and amusement park?" Lucas asked

Emily nodded. "Yeah, and it was awsome! Leo got strangled by a little monkey!"

Then all of the Hepheastus kids started laughing. Then Harley got out a video camera.

"I video taped everything that happned today." Harley said with a smirk. "I just need to video tape them right now."

"Then we can put it in Hepheastus Tube, Hepheastus T.V, or Youtube!" Josh said excitly

"Actually." Jake said. "Why not we keep it with us just in case."

"I like that idea bro." Nyssa said

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Next chapter: Chatroom**

**Yes, the chapter says it all! :)**

**Author's note: **

**By the way chapter four will be exciting too! Also if you like music, plz send the name of your favorite songs that decribe all of the characters and yes the songs needs to have meaning in them. You can also have couple songs that fit for Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Lily, and so on.**

**Wonder why I need songs? **

**You'll find out on chapter four after you read chapter three! **

**P.S:**

**More than one song will be great! I don't care if it's a list. Just remember the name of the singer!**

**If you can't find or don't have a favorite song, then you can write poetry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chatroom<p>

_(AwsomePoseidonpowers logged in)_

_(Wisegirl logged in)_

_(Sparky logged in)_

_(Beautyqueen logged in)_

_(Flamingvaldez logged in)_

_(Lily-Flower logged in)_

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Hi guys :)))

Wisegirl: Really Percy?

AwsomePoseidonpowers: What?

Sparky: AwsomePoseidonpowers?

Beautyqueen: You got to be kidding right?

AwsomePoseidonpowers: It's true Poseidon kids have cool powers than you guys! :P

Flamingvaldez: I feel offended.

Lily-Flower: Me too.

Sparky: Dude, I can fly, Leo can summon fire, Piper can charmspeak, Hazel can summon gems, Frank can turned into anything, and Lily and use telekiness, telepathy, and any magic.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: (pouting in depression) I thought you guys were my friends! ~x(

Beautyqueen: But your user isn't worst than Leo's.

Flamingvaldez: How is my user name wrost? That's what everyone calls me.

Sparky: Actually we call you, Hot-Head instead of Flaming Valdez.

Lily-Flower: He's actually right. I didn't see anyone calling you Flaming Valdez.

Flamingvaldez: Aww, come on Lils! You called me Flaming Valdez secretly! ;) ^_^

Lily-Flower: :"|...I didn't say that!

Flamingvaldez: But you did a few weeks ago after your birthday.

Lily-Flower: I...don't...remember! :-s

Flamingvaldez: I do! It happed the day after your birthday and we were having our second date.

Beautyqueen: Oh, yeah. Lily did tell me about your second date, but not all of it.

Wisegirl: Yeah, Lily didn't finished telling us what happned.

Sparky: We seriously want to know.

Lily-Flower: No you don't! X(

_(Anubishater log in)_

Anubishater: Hi guys! Leo you better tell us what happen, cause I only know the half of it! :D

Flamingvaldez: Sure thing, Nico! So during our second date...

_(Victorygirl log in)_

Victorygirl: Hi, Nicky! :x

Anubishater: Hi, Ellie!

Flamingvaldez: Can I continue? :-W

Victorygirl: Finsihing the story of Lilo's second date?

Lily-Flower: Will you ppl stop calling us that?

Sparky: Maybe...

Wisegirl: Kind of...

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Nope! :p

Flamingvaldez: Hello?

Lily-Flower: Just contiune, so I can get this over with!

Flamingvaldez: YES! Now, when Lily and I were talking and watching the stars, I said 'You're my beautiful flower.'

Victorygirl: Awww, so cute!

Flamingvaldez: Lily said and I quote...

Lily-Flower: Do not quote plz I'm begging you!

Flamingvaldez: 'You're my only wonderful Flaming Valdez.'

Lily-Flower: Okay, so you did remember and that's what I actually said.

Wisegirl: Awww, Lily you're so sweet.

Lily-Flower: Yeah, I am.

Flamingvaldez: then we started kssing.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: but didn't you guys end up making out and you gave Lily a hickey on her neck and her dog dad got really freaked out and started chasing you around the beach until midnight?

Flamingvaldez:...

Lily-Flower:...How did you know that?

AwseomPoseidonpowers:...

_(Lily-Flower logged off)_

Flamingvaldez: Oh no, not good.

Beautyqueen: Percy you better run.

Sparky: Yeah, man run!

AwseomPoseidonpowers: Why should I?

Anubishater: 3. . .2. . .1

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Hi, Lily, why are you doing in my cabin and why do you look so angery?

Wisegirl: Oh gods.

Sparky: Is he that stupid sometimes?

Wisegirl: Yes.

Victorygirl: He's dead.

Flamingvaldez: Very dead.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Lily what are you-ACCCKKK!

_(Fishponylover logged in)_

Fishponylover: Why is Lily killing brother?

Flamingvaldez: Percy was eavesdropping on our date Tyson.

Fishponylover: Okay, bye :))))))))))))))))

_(Fishponylover logged off)_

Wisegirl: When did Tyson know how to use a computer?

Beautyqueen: idk...

AwseomPoseidonpowers: Lily stop choking me-ACCKKKK!

Anubishater: You know it's funny from here too. The Stoll bros are video taping it.

AwseomPoseidonpowers: Leo control your girlfriend!

AwseomPoseidonpowers: (not Percy, it's Lily) You idiot, Kelp Head!

Flamingvaldez: Be right back guys. Peace! :)

_(Flamingvaldez logged off)_

AwseomPoseidonpower: Is Leo here yet? ACCCCKKK!

Wisegirl: He's coming Perc.

Anubishater: Lily's anger is scary.

Beautyqueen: It's more scary if she's venumous.

Sparky: I agree.

Victorygirl: Does Leo know about her venumous side?

Beautyqueen: No only her angery side not venumous. Lily does get angery at Leo sometimes, but you can only see her anger side and not her venumous side.

Wisegirl: Shouldn't we tell him?

Beautyqueen: No, he'll find out himself. The hard way.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Finally your here Leo! Now make Lily stop choking me! ACCKKK!

Wisegirl: Hey Nico what's happening?

Anubishater: Okay Leo is trying to get Lily to stop choking Percy

Sparky: What else?

Anubishater: Now it looks like a tug a war.

Wisegirl: Lily is the rope that is tied around Percy's neck?

Victorygirl: Yes.

Sparky: Ellie are you with Nico right now? In his cabin?

Victorygirl:...Maybe

Beautyqueen: Making out?

Victorygirl: Um...uh...

Anubishater: HEY, even Jake and the rest of the Hepheastus kids are video taping this.

Wisegirl: Seriously?

Anubishater: Uh-huh.

Sparky: Leo is going to kill them.

Victorygirl: Also Leo finally got Lily to stop strangling Percy.

Anubishater: Now Percy fainted.

Vcitorygirl: Leo is carrying Lily bridal style out of Percy's cabin.

Beautyqueen: WHAT THE !#!$!

Sparky: Language Pipes.

Anubishater: Now Leo took Lily to his cabin...

Beautyqueen: AND...

Victorygirl: Are you sure you want to know?

Beautyqueen: $#& YES!

Victorygirl: Nico you do the honors.

Anubishater: Leo kissed Lily...

Beautyqueen: I'm going to #%# kill him!

Victorygirl: And now there making out.

Beautyqueen: $%%#!

Sparky: Piper clam down! Lily can take care of herself.

Wisegirl: You know your kind of too over protective right? I mean, Lily's father, Nathan is already trying to kill Leo with his dog teeth.

Beautyqueen: I know, but she fell off of a cliff in her quest!

AwsomePoseidonpowers: That was a short faint and my neck is sore. Piper you hadn't let it go when Lily fell off of a cliff in her quest? Seriously she can take care herself. She did surive her stupid aunt and uncle for the pass seventeen years.

Wisegirl: Percy's right, Piper. Lily did survive that long for being abused. Even she went through all of that she's still a very nice girl.

Beautyqueen: That's the problem. Lily is always kind-hearted, innocent, witty and charming. She has strong principles, a sharp tongue, and had no trouble standing up to others.

Wisegirl: I see, what you saying. That's why your over protective of Lily. She has all of those kind quialitities, but when you heard she fell off the cliff, you became an over protective sister.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: That makes sence.

_(Flamingvaldez logged in)_

_(Lily-Flower logged in)_

Flamingvaldez: What do we missed?

Sparky: Nothing much, Leo.

Lily-Flower: You sure?

Beautyqueen: Positive sis.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Man, Lily you seriously hurt my neck.

Lily-Flower: Well you shouldn't have spied on us.

AwseomPoseidonpowers: Hey, someone told me.

Flamingvaldez: WHO!

AwseomePoseidonpowers: Hey, I promise them not to tell. They forced me to swear on River Styx and if I don't they'll show embrassing pictures of Annabeth and I.

Sparky: Is it the Stoll Brothers?

Beautyqueen: They were video taping Lily strangling Percy.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: No it was a group of ppl told me.

Lily-Flower: It could be your siblings, Leo. You know how they eavesdrop on us.

Flamingvaldez: Really? That was wierd becaues I locked them in the underground cave.

Wisegirl: What?

Sparky: You what? :-O

Beautyqueen: Leo are you insane?

Falmingvaldez: No

Anubishater: We'll take that as a yes.

Victorygirl: Okay if it wasn't them them who was it?

Flamingvaldez: ikd

Lily-Flower: This is getting wierd

_(Campdirector logged in)_

Campdirector: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Ellie, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Lily go to bed, it's 11:00 p.m.

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Yes, Chiron

Campdirector: and Lily to do strangle Percy again!

Lily-Flower: I won't promise that Chiron!

AwsomePoseidonpowers: :((

Wisegirl: Good night Percy! :-*

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Nighty, Annie! :-*

Wisegirl: Don't CALLED me Annie, Percy!

AwsomePoseidonpowers: Okay. . .NOT! :P

_(AwsomePoseidonpowers logged off)_

_(Wisegirl logged off)_

Beautyqueen: Good night Jason! oxoxo

Sparky: you too, Piper! :)

_(Beautyqueen logged off)_

_(Sparky logged off)_

Vicotrygirl: See you in the morning, Nico!

Anubishater: See you too, Ellie! Oh by the way, my dad wants yo to come to the underworld and have dinner, with him, Perepshone, and I.

Victorygirl: I love too.

Anubishater: :)

_(Anubishater logged off)_

_(Vicotrygirl logged off)_

Flamingvaldez: Tomorrow want to look for the ppl that told percy about what happen on our second date?

Lily-Flower: Do we get to beat them up?

Flamingvaldez: Yes ;)

Lily-Flower: Then it's our thrid date then. By the way Travis and Connor video tape us when I was strangling Percy.

Flamingvaldez: We'll beat them up in the morning.

Lily-Flower: I agree. This'll be a fun date.

Flamingvaldez: Good night, my Lily-Flower!

Lily-Flower: Good night, my Flaming Valdez. :-*

Flamingvaldez: :x

_(Flamingvaldez logged off)_

_(Lily-Flower logged off)_

Campdirector: Jake, Nyssa, Harley, Emily, get off the chatroom!

Mastermind1: We will Chiron.

Campdirector: Good!

_(Campdirector logged off)_

Mastermind1: So Nyssa your printing out what happen in this chatroom right?

Evilsister: Of course I did. It's printing right now. I just copy and paste it.

Eavesdropper: I can't belive Leo is sleeping throught the noise of the printer.

Criminalmastermind: I can't believe Lily calls Leo, Flaming Vladez secretly.

Mastermind: This is good info.

Evilsister: I can't believe they all didn't notice we were here.

Criminalmastermind: Yeah, they didn't see we were chatting about our eavesdropping plans.

Mastermind: Yeah, and Leo thinks he did lock all of us in the underground cave.

Evilsister: But he didn't know there was a way out.

Eavesdropper: Shouldn't we tell him about it?

Mastermind: Heck no!

Criminalmastermind: We should get some sleep and plan some more.

Mastermind: Yeah, I'm tired. 'Night guys!

_(Mastermind logged off)_

_(Ciminalmastermind logged off)_

_(Evilsister logged off)_

_(Eavesdropper logged off)_

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Next chapter called: Talent Show!**

**I still need some songs that describe the characters! This next chapter might take a while. I'll be writing some songs too if I don't get one just in case!**


End file.
